D'où vient l'amour
by Palco
Summary: Lorsque que l'on parle, on finit peut-être par en dire trop. Ou peut-être que c'est juste Bokuto qui ne sait pas lire entre les lignes...


RATING : T

DISCLAIMER : _**Haikyū!**_ , écrit et dessiné par Haruichi Furudate (dont le nom m'échappe à chaque fois), évidemment l'univers et les personnages lui appartiennent~

* * *

 _D'où vient l'amour ?_

Si vous posiez la question à Bokuto, il aurait certainement tout un tas de critères plus farfelus les uns que les autres pour justifier ce que doivent être les conditions à l'amour. Mais en matière de relations amoureuses, il est de ceux qui sont trop exigent et qui, du coup, se font souvent lâcher par le troisième « amour de leur vie » du mois. Ce qui justifiait en partie la présence de Kuroo à ses côtés, lorsque sa copine (il ne savait même plus laquelle) avait fini par le quitter. Ho, elle l'aimait, c'était très certainement douloureux pour elle autant que pour lui, mais Bokuto n'aimait que le volley. Tout le monde s'en était rendu compte, sauf lui. Ce qui rendait les week end de ses deux meilleurs amis beaucoup plus compliqués.

 **_ Rappelle moi pourquoi ce n'est pas Akaashi qui est venu ?**

La voix de Kuroo était taquine mais un poil désespérée. Il avait beau adorer celui qu'il nommait sans hésitation « bro », il n'était certainement pas le mieux placé pour le rassurer dans ces cas là. En réalité, le mieux placé n'était autre que le passeur de Fukurodani, qui avait un don certain pour lire les êtres humains. Un peu comme lui, mais Kuroo jouait sur la provocation tandis qu'Akaashi aimait la manipulation en douceur. Le capitaine de Nekoma le soupçonnait de se servir de Bokuto comme un sujet d'étude pour sa future thèse universitaire. Il lui avait évoqué sa théorie, une fois, ce qui avait eu pour effet de dessiner un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres du passeur. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre réponse que celle là, mais avait tout de même explosé de rire.

 **_ Il, il va arriver, mais je voulais pas rester tout seul...**

Le ton plaintif de Bokuto le ramena à la réalité de cette chambre de fanatique du volley, remplie de poster et de peluches de hiboux. Malgré la situation dramatique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que sa chambre avait tout d'une chambre d'enfant qui n'a pas voulu grandir, et Bokuto était une belle représentation du syndrome de Peter Pan à son goût.

Il donna une tape dans le dos de son ami.

 **_ T'inquiète Bro, je suis là.**

Il attendit quelques instants. Il ne pouvait pas prendre la place d'Akaashi, parce qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas le faire. Mais il restait le meilleur ami de cette tête brûlée. Et ce silence ne leur ressemblait pas ni ne leur convenait.

 **_ Tu l'aimais ?**

Question con qui eut pour première réponse un hibou soupirant.

 **_ Ouais. Je crois.**

Bokuto ne pleurait pas. Il se taisait, regardait juste le monde autour de lui comme un œuf vide dont il ne saurait quoi faire. Cela faisait mal à Kuroo. Mais ça lui aurait sûrement fait plus mal encore s'il n'avait pas su que ça allait passer.

 **_ Ça va finir par passer,** dit-il d'ailleurs, suivant le fil de ses pensées.

 **_ Ho, je sais...**

S'il y avait une chose que Bokuto n'était pas, c'était « _complètement débile_ ». Certes, il ne fonctionnait pas comme tout le monde, il passait sa vie à se plaindre tout en refaisant inlassablement les mêmes erreurs, mais il en était conscient. Même s'il pensait que chacune était la bonne, même s'il savait qu'il espérait pour rien, qu'il finissait par déprimer, puis par revenir sur ses pieds, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revivre cette boucle infernale, et il en était conscient. Le vivait-il si mal que ça ? Kuroo aurait vraiment aimé le savoir.

 **_ Je suis jeune, je suis qu'en terminale, mais à chaque fois... J'y crois ? Je suis tellement débile...**

 **_ J'aurais pas dit « débile » mais bon,** ajouta le chat avec un sourire qui en disait long sur sa taquinerie.

Mais en ce moment précis, Bokuto était peu enclin à plaisanter. Et c'était pour cela que Kuroo était si mauvais lorsqu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral. Un nouveau silence s'installa, et Kuroo allait lui demander s'il était motivé par une partie de jeux vidéos (qu'il aurait probablement refusé parce que _« tu joues avec Kenma c'est de la triche »_ ) mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

 **_ Dis, tu crois que Akaashi me déteste ?**

Kuroo fronça les sourcils, clairement sceptique.

 **_ Pourquoi il te détesterait ?**

 **_ Je passe mon temps à me plaindre, je l'oblige à venir le week end, même en match il ferait un meilleur capitaine que moi et-**

 **_ Hoho je t'arrête tout de suite bro, il est pas du genre à te détester pour ça, clairement.**

 **_ Ça veut dire qu'il me déteste pour autre chose,** conclut-il, défaitiste.

 **_ Mais non t'es con. Je dirais qu'il admire ton talent, il sait que tu es un excellent joueur et il prend plaisir à jouer avec toi. Après en tant que personne je pense qu'il est le seul à te comprendre. Enfin, pas que tu sois particulièrement difficile à comprendre, mais il te connait par cœur. Monsieur Bokuto, vous n'avez aucun secret pour ce cher Akaashi~**

Il se tourna vers son ami, mais la moquerie qu'il lui avait lancée se heurta à des yeux pleins d'admiration et de reconnaissance. Ha oui, il l'avait félicité et rassuré, c'était sûrement de cette façon là que s'y prenait le passeur...

 **_ C'est vrai ?** demanda tout de même le capitaine des hiboux. **J'ai vraiment de la chance de l'avoir non ? Je le mérite pas comme pote... Et toi non plus je te mérite pas...**

Kuroo ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

 **_ C'est vrai que tu serai bien mal si tu l'avais pas ! Mais d'un autre côté, je sais qu'il en profite parfois...**

 **_ Comment ça ?**

 **_ T'as jamais remarqué qu'il te manipule ? Faut vraiment que je te dise tout mon pauvre ami...**

 **_ Comment il fait ça ?!** Interrogea Bokuto, d'un coup beaucoup plus actif.

 **_ Haha, c'est pas mon rôle de te révéler toutes ses bottes secrètes ! Mais avec lui dans ton équipe, tu risques pas de perdre de sitôt.**

 **_ C'est vrai qu'Akaashi est un excellent passeur...**

 **_ Et un bon vice-capitaine** , compléta Kuroo.

 **_ Et un bon ami...**

 **_ Et un bon manipulateur, une bonne personne, un bon élève et sûrement un paquet de choses encore,** ricana Kuroo.

Bokuto le dévisagea avec un air étonné qui le surpris.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu veux vieux hibou ?**

 **_ Je sais pas, mais t'as l'air de vachement bien connaître Akaashi...**

Kuroo laissa déborder un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de hausser les épaules.

 **_ Disons que je l'observe, c'est un vrai danger en match. Et Kenma le respecte donc...**

Donc gros mensonge, hein. Kenma se méfiait du passeur de Fukurodani il est vrai, mais c'était Kuroo qui le respectait. Il avait développé un mélange de respect, d'admiration et de profonde sympathie pour le passeur, qui gérait tellement de choses et tellement bien, le tout de manière si humble... Et si amusant à taquiner. Akaashi était un challenge que Kuroo peinait à relever, presque impossible à vexer, plus dangereux lorsqu'il était rancunier qu'autre chose, plus complexe et plus attentif, il déjouait si facilement ses provocations... Akaashi le fascinait par son ombre autant que Bokuto l'impressionnait par sa lumière.

Son ami sembla par contre convaincu par la première explication et n'en dit pas plus. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de môsieur Kuroo, encore bien décidé à l'embêter encore un peu.

 **_ Ho et il nous raconte beauuuuucoup de choses sur lui, sur comment il te manipule...**

Bokuto releva la tête à l'instant même où la sonnette de la maison se faisait entendre.

 **_ Attends, quoi ?!**

 **_ Ho, mais qu'ai-je donc entendu, ne serait-ce pas là ton fameux passeur qui arrive ? Reste là je vais lui ouvrir !**

 **_ Kuroooooooooooo !**

Le capitaine de Nekoma sortit de la chambre d'un pas agile et félin avant de descendre l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée en lâchant un petit rire. Il tomba nez à nez avec le fameux Akaashi, à qui la mère de Bokuto avait apparemment ouvert.

Ce dernier tirait une moue... _angélique_. Un poil contrarié et surtout très lassé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait dans la chambre de celui qui n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler en râlant.

 **_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté encore ?**

 **_ Mais rien enfin** , se dédouana t-il d'un ton mielleux. **Tu sais que je suis pur et innocent comme d-**

 **_ Bien sûr.**

Et l'ironie que décela le capitaine de Nekoma dans cette phrase le fit sourire.

Il s'approcha du passeur pour le dépasser, mais laissa peut-être traîner un peu sa main le long du bras de la chouette. Et peut-être qu'il était très près de son oreille lorsqu'il murmura d'une façon peut-être un peu trop sensuelle **« je te laisse avec la bête »**. Et peut-être qu'il fit ensuite comme de rien n'était pour sortir de la maison l'air vainqueur.

 _D'où vient l'amour ?_

Si vous demandez à Kuroo, il vous répondrait que c'est un savant mélange d'admiration, de respect et de profonde sympathie, un mélange qui ne peut être décrit mais qui ne peut appartenir qu'à un seul.  
Si vous demandiez à Akaashi, il vous répondrait probablement que c'est chimique, mais que certains sourires ont le don de l'agacer plus que d'autres.

* * *

Je ne pensais pas commencer par cet OS mais enfin ! Voilà donc ma première petite histoire sur ffnet, je dois avouer que je suis un peu anxieuse même si, concrètement il n'y a rien dedans xD S'il y a des fautes, des problèmes de syntaxe ou autre je m'excuse, en tous cas je ne connais absolument rien à ffnet donc si je peux les corriger je le ferai, sinon...

A voir si je recommencerai et surtout quand, en tous cas j'ai soudainement eu envie d'écrire sur Kuroo et Akaashi... Rien de bien explicite en soi mais je les trouve assez compatible.

En tous cas, j'espère que la lecture vous a plu~


End file.
